


Good Morning/A Day In The Life

by NervousOtaku



Series: Silence And Solitude And Hector [3]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Domestic, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousOtaku/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: Silence never would have expected to live a life like this.





	Good Morning/A Day In The Life

Silence groaned, rolling onto her side. Her huge horns clacked against the wall as she blinked awake. The first sight to greet her was the badger. For a moment, all they did was stare at each other. But then Silence pushed herself up, and the badger ran off. Probably to find Hector.

Once upon a time, the smell of death had bothered her. But by this point she was so used to it she hardly noticed. Bad smells in general didn't bother her much any more. One of the perks of living with a necromancer, she supposed.

Stretching her jaws open in a yawn, Silence stood up. As she ran her hands through her hair, she moved across the cabin to the larder. It looked like Hector had left food out, but who knew if it was meant for her or if he'd lost his appetite halfway through breakfast. A note on the table answered that question, so Silence waved away the half-decayed sparrows and ate the meal. Despite knowing they couldn't eat, the dead dogs circled her hooves, begging for scraps.

Hector had a problem, Silence told herself again.

Not that she could really blame him, she reminded herself. And at least he kept them off the bed.

Fed and as awake as she was going to get, Silence crossed the cabin again. She took a minute to get dressed, but didn't bother with her more elaborate touches. She wasn't going anywhere or seeing anyone today, so she didn't need the belt of coins or beads in her hair.

As she left the cabin, Silence was greeted by a plethora of reanimated animals. A number of them showed signs of death— missing limbs, torn-away skin, or rot. But a few of them could pass for living if it weren't for the blaze of magic in their eyes. Silence couldn't say she cared for all the living companions, but she couldn't say she minded. They were certainly preferable to the alternative neighbors.

People were obnoxious. They were loud and rude. They judged based on appearances, on the number of fingers, on the color of skin, on the presence of horns, and on the size of teeth. They cared only for themselves and had no qualms about trampling others into the dirt. It was preferable to live alone. It was preferable to live in silence and solitude.

A soft chuckle drew her attention. Taking care not to step on anything, Silence trotted across the yard and around the corner.

Hector sat in the garden, his hair up in a pony. It looked like he was playing with a mouse. As she drew closer, Silence saw the fire of necromancy in it's eyes. Chances were one of the cats had gotten it. And Hector being Hector...

He looked up as she came close, smiling softly. There was dirt smeared on his cheek and under his fingernails. So he'd probably been tending to the garden when he'd found the mouse. As Silence stood over him, Hector held the mouse up for her inspection. Sighing a bit and raising an eyebrow, she held out an obligatory finger. The mouse sniffed at her, whiskers twitching, before spinning around and racing down Hector's arm. He laughed, hands cradled to catch the thing if it fell.

Silence shook her head, turning to tend to the garden.

She had never expected to live with a human necromancer and his undead pet army, but silence and solitude did not mean isolation or loneliness.

**Author's Note:**

> This part in the trilogy doubles as a mini-chapter in an original novel I'm writing, set in a DnD-style fantasy-verse. The tiefling Silence And Solitude is a character featured in the novels, as well as her human partner (possibly husband) who happens to be an albino human... that may or may not be named Hector, in homage to the character that inspired him.
> 
> If I write the novel to a point where I am satisfied with it, I may post more of it on here. If you're interested, keep your eyes peeled! It may be a while, but it may one day make it's way up here!


End file.
